Star's Dueling Adventure
by icypika
Summary: This is my first fan fiction ever with help from my friend. I hope you like it. My story is a crossover of Yugioh and Yugioh GX with my own character Star and possibly another.
1. Chapter 1

Star's Dueling School Adventure

By: Icypika and Elite Command Army

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx or Yugioh Characters or setting. I'm just basing the story on the series. I do not own the Crest of Light it is from digimon. I only own my character Star.

Prologue:

It was about 8:00 at night, Star knew she should be going to sleep but, something was bothering her about tomorrow. She was worried that she wasn't ready. Star, a 7 year old girl who loves duel monster, has always dreamed about attending the Dueling Academy. Although, many obstacles stood in the way of her dream.

Star had been on her own since she turned 5 because her parent had died in a car accident. She started to think she would always be alone until the night she received the Crest of Light. (Yes, the crest of light idea came from digimon) Star didn't know very much about her crest, but she always knew someone or something was guiding her when she was dueling but, that was all she knew. She drifted off to sleep with that question on her mind "What does the crest have to do with the voice inside my head?"

One Week Earlier: Kaiba Sets a Trap

A week earlier Joey's mom called Joey Wheeler down to give him a letter, Joey asked is it from Yugi. He hadn't heard from him since he moved to Egypt to help his grandfather with research and was their only contact with Yami Yugi or Atem. His mom replied "No, it's from Kaiba corp." Joey had a very confused look on his face, but this didn't surprise his mom much because Joey was almost always confused. Joey yelled in frustration "Just give me the letter ma!" He read the letter out loud: "Dear Mr. Wheeler. Kaiba Corp. has gone through dueling records over the past 10 years. Seems that your name has showed up over a couple hundred times and you were a runner-up in the Duelist Kingdom Tournament. It was a unanimous board decision to award you with the Lifetime Dueling Award. This award has shown that you truly are the best of the best and deserve a spot in dueling history. Please come to the newly built Duelist Academy to accept your prize."


	2. Chapter 2

Star's Dueling School Adventure

By: icypika and friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx Characters or setting. I'm just basing the story on the series. I do not own the Crest of Light it is from digimon. I only own my character Star.

Chapter 2: First Duel and First Win

Star woke up the next day thinking "I hope I'm ready. I wonder who I will be dueling." Star headed to where the tryouts were being held. Joey had done the same. When Star arrived she signed in she started heading towards the dueling arena she was set up. She was wide eyed when she saw who she was dueling, she was dueling Joey Wheeler the runner up in Duelist Kingdom. Joey said "Get out of here kid I'm waiting for my challenger."

Star said "That's me." Joey was laughing so loud the other duelist shushed him.

He said "This gonna be a piece of cake."

They both yelled "It's time to duel!"

*the duel commenced*

Joey: Ya feeling lucky punk?

*Joey summons Little-Winguard*

Joey: I summon

Joey: Little-Winguard!

Joey: I use Little-Winguard's Effect

*Little-Winguard changes to defense position*

Star: how cute

Joey: Don't mock me!

Star: whos mocking?

*Star sets one monster and one spell/trap and ends her turn*

Joey: I sacrifice Wing

Joey: For Jinzo!

Joey: Attack

*Joey attacks Star's face down monster with Jinzo, it turns out to be a morphing jar!*

Star: I activate Morphing Jar's effect

*each discards their hand and draws 5 cards*

*Joey ends turn*

*star sends spellbook magician of prophecy to the graveyard for Tricky's effect to special summon it*

Joey: I still have a higher attack monster Pal!

Joey: Oh no!

*Star activates Mage power giving the tricky 1000 attack and attacks Jinzo!*

*Joey has lost 600 life points leaving him with 7400*

Star: tricky is quite tricky

*star ends*

Joey: Tricky is dead.

Joey: I summon

Joey: Parasite Paracide!

Joey: In def

Joey: Wait what!

*Joey doesn't get to use it's effect*

Joey: It's no matter

Star: that wasn't smart

Joey: I activate Graceful

Joey: Dice

*Joey's die landed on 4 giving his monster 400 attack for a grand total:*

Joey: It has 900 attack! Attack!

*Joey attacks with Parasite Paracide*

Star: ok

*Star activates Mirror Force destroying his monster*

*Joey ends*

*Star summons Crusader of endymion*

Joey: no way!

Star: go crusader! Attack Joey Directly!

*Joey has lost 1900 life points leaving him with 5500 Life points*

Joey: Ahhhg

Star: ha ha

Joey: You got one lucky shot.

Joey: It won't happen again.

Star: we'll see

*Star ends*

Joey: I activate

Joey: Question!

Star: the card on the bottom of your pile is Little-Winguard. Still as cute as ever!

*The card was Little-winguard and it is then banished!*

Joey: Lucky punk.

Star: nope it's just memory

Joey: I activate Lightning Vortex!

*Joey activates lightning vortex and destroys Star's crusader!*

Joey: I summon Battle warrior!

Joey: I attack!

*Star has lost 700 life points, 7300 left*

Star: ahh!

Star: that hurt!

Joey: Joey, The Godfather of Games making a comeback!

Star: you big big bully

Star: I summon frequency magician in attack mode, and then activate Monster Reborn to special summon Defender from my graveyard!

Star: I attack your parasite paracide with my Frequency magician!

*Joey has lost 100 life points leaving him with 5400*

*Joey draws a card and ends his turn*

*Star draws with a smile on her face*

Star: I sacrifice defender to summon

Star: Dark Magician Girl!

Joey: What? A Girl?

Star: so?

Joey: What are you, Yugi?

Star: Hardly..

*Star attacks Joey directly with her Dark magician girl*

*Joey has lost 2000 life points, 3400 left*

Joey: Arhggh

Star: when was the last duel you won

Joey: What are you trying to say kid?

Star: when was your last win?

Joey: Have you not heard of Battle City?

Star: Nope

Joey: Geesh

Star: Why are you so mad?

Joey: I'm losing to a rookie

*Joey draws one card, sets the s/t card and ends his turn*

*Star draws one card for her next turn*

*Star attacks Joey with her frequency magician and Joey has lost 800 life points leaving him 2600 then attacks with Dark Magician girl for another 2000, leaving Joey at 600 Life points and Star still at 7300*

Joey: Ahhhh!

Star: Can you win without Yugi?

Joey: You punk, I'll teach you some respect!

Star: I can't say im on my own

Star: I trust my deck

Joey: Well my deck will pull through.

Star: thats how im winning

Joey: Aww man

Star: we'll see

*Joey draws and sets one s/t then one monster and ends his turn*

Joey: I set 1 monster.

Joey: Attack if you dare.

*Star draws and Activates Magician's wand on Frequency magician*

Star: Frequency gets 1200 attack!

Joey: I activate

Joey: Magical arm shield!

Star: aw man

Star: your good

*Joey chooses Frequency magician and attacks Dark magician girl*

Joey: Wait wrong card!

Joey: AHHHHHHH!

*Joey has lost 600 life points leaving him with 0 life points.*

Joey admitted defeat.

*Kaiba walks up to the podium* "Attention duelists and staff alike at the Dueling Academy we have a winner. Star has proved dominance over the weak and has single handedly destroyed Joey Wheeler. He once tried to stand up against me and failed like the amateur he is. Without the support of Yugi, Joey's nothing but a scared little puppy dog, wandering aimlessly for his master. If you want to know how Joey Wheeler got here it's because of me. I wanted to see if my thoughts that any newcomer could beat Wheeler and looks like I was correct like I always am. While Star will probably move up in the dueling arena, Wheeler will watch others pass him like he did before. People like Wheeler are used to the bottom and feeding off the success of others. If I were you I'd look towards him as an inspiration of what not to become, a loser. Congratulations Star. You have taken the runner up of the Duelist Kingdom tournament, and destroyed him like a puppy." *Kaiba walks away from the Podium and heads to the Academy*


	3. Chapter 3:Meet Kasey The Spirit of Light

Chapter 3

Side Note: We are going to pretend Kaiba televised the match at the academy for the staff.

Star was leaving the try outs when Seto Kaiba walked up to her and said "Miss. Star I would like to interview you tomorrow stop by Kaiba Corp at about Noon."

Star replied "Yes, sir but, please just call me Star ok."

Kaiba said "OK, just don't forget about tomorrow. Do I make myself clear?"

Star turned pale and Replied "Yes Sir, ." Star was just at the door ready to leave when a girl stopped her. Star felt weird in the stomach but, she turned around and saw an Obelisk Blue student looked about 2nd year. Star was really scared but, she let out a quiet hi. The girl introduced herself as Alexis Rose.

Star said "Hi. I'm Star"

Alexis said "I know. That was a great duel you had"

Star blushed up a little and said "Thanks." She asked "Do you really think so?"

Alexis said "Yeah! Would you like to join my friend and I for lunch? After that duel you must be hungry."

Star said "Thank you. I would like to if you wouldn't mind."

Alexis said "No, not at all." She called for her friend Jaden

Jaden yelled "I'm coming, I'm coming! You don't need to rush me." (We are going to pretend that Jaden and Alexis are good friends)

Alexis said "Star this is my friend Jaden."

Star said "Hi."

Jaden said "Hey that was some impressive duel you had."

Star said embarrassed "Thanks but, I didn't do it by myself."

Jaden asked with a confused look on his face "What do you mean by that?"

Star replied "I mean that I have my deck to thank."

Jaden just shrugged and said "Ok." Then, the three duelists walked off and had some lunch.

Meanwhile at Kaiba Corp:

Kaiba was asking himself "Hmm it's kind of like what I was thinking. But maybe like "How that new comer would beat Wheeler? He may be just a 3rd date duelist, but even then he's been in more tournaments, including my own, and has come close to winning. Does what I think about his skills prove me right? Or is there more to that kid than what meet the eye? Guess I'll find out later" Then, his radio started to buzz. He knew it had to be Mokuba because he was the only one who had this frequency.

Kaiba said with haste "What is it Mokuba? I'm very busy."

Mokuba replied "I was wondering did you see the duel with that girl named Star against Joey"

Kaiba said very frustrated "Yes, I did I was the one who set it up."

Mokuba said "Oh sorry bro I didn't know"

Kaiba said "It fine why did you call?"

Mokuba said "Oh I was thinking that Star should be enrolled in the academy she is almost as good as you and Yugi."

Kaiba said angrily "What did you say!"

Mokuba realized he said the wrong thing. He said "What I meant was that Star's really good and you should enroll her in the Dueling Academy."

Kaiba said calmly "I was thinking about that I'm having her come to Kaiba Corp. for an interview by me. Why does it interest you?"

Mokuba said embarrassed "I was just thinking she could be a great enrollment in the Academy that's all."

Kaiba said "Well, I think so too but I need to learn more about her. Something about her interests me greatly."

Mokuba said "Ok. I'm signing off talk to you at home."

Later that night at star's house:

Star was getting ready for bed when her crest started to glow. Star knew what was coming.

Star said "Kasey what do you want?"

Kasey asked "How did you know it was me?"

Star said "Who else could it be?"

Kasey said "Good point."

Star said "What do you want?"

Kasey said "I just wanted to congratulate you on winning your duel. I'm very proud of you. You didn't my help at all in the duel."

Star said "Kasey why are you with me?"  
Kasey said with a bit of sadness in her voice "That isn't a very happy reason. You see when your mom and dad died I was sent to protect you and make sure your ok, so guess you could say I'm your guardian of some sorts."

Star said "Thanks Kasey you're the best."

Kasey said in a much happier voice "Your welcomes now get some rest you have an important day tomorrow."

Star said "Ok have a good night."

Kasey "You too."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or yugioh gx. I only own Star

Chapter 4: The Interview

Kasey said "Star wake up, you don't want to be late for your interview."

Star woke up "Aw man! I almost forgot thanks Kasey. How much time do I have left?"  
Kasey said "Don't worry you have two hours."

Star sighed with relief "Phew, that's good" So Star got ready in a jiffy she put on a sky blue t-shirt, some jeans, and some nice sneakers. Then, she put her Crest of Light on and bolted out the door. Once Star got to Kaiba Corp. she was greeted by Mokuba Kaiba

Star said "Hello and your Mokuba Kaiba right?"

Mokuba said "Yeah. How did you know my name?"

Star answered with a giggle "Everyone knows Seto Kaiba's little brother."

Mokuba answered shyly "Oh yeah well let me page my big brother and tell him you're here." Star thanked Mokuba kindly and Mokuba paged his brother.

When Kaiba's pager buzzed he said "Yes, What is it Mokuba?"

Mokuba replied with "Star has arrived."

Kaiba said "Good send her up."

Mokuba said "Right away Seto." Mokuba turned to Star and said "Please come this way." He noticed a look of uneasiness on Star's face and said "Don't worry Star. I'm sure you'll be just fine."

Star smiled and said thanks as they arrived in the top floor. As soon as Mokuba left Star walked towards a seat that Kaiba had all set up for her.

Kaiba asked "So , I take it you know who I am?"

Star replied as calmly as she could "Yes sir, your Seto Kaiba the owner of Kaiba Corp and the Dueling Academy. And Mister Kaiba would you mind just calling me Star?"

Kaiba replied "Of course not. What makes you want to come to the Academy?"

Star answered "I want to come to your academy because whoever goes there comes out a great duelist like yourself and it's my dream to become a great duelist."

Kaiba replied and continued questioning "That is a dream everyone has. When you defeated Joey Wheeler somewhat surprised me. How old are you?"

Star answered with a little less optimism in her voice "Um, I'm seven years old but, I have the mind and maturity of a thirteen year old."

Star saw the confusion in Kaiba's face and said "Let me explain you see when I was born something went wrong it caused me to lose my ability to age physically past the age of seven."

Kaiba said a bit more calmly "Well, that is interesting what happened that caused that disability of yours?"

Star said with a sad look on her face "Mr. Kaiba I'm sorry but I was very young when the accident happened so, I don't really know, Sorry."

Kaiba said "No, that is fine. How do you view "The Heart of the Cards" mumbo jumbo?"

Star said "To be honest I sort of do believe it."

Kaiba said with a look of disgust on his face "Very Well. I only have a few more questions. What can you offer us if you're accepted in?"

Star said "I can offer great loyalty and hard work to the academy."

Kaiba asked "Do you feel that you can handle any obstacles thrown at you no matter what test you have?"

Star said with great pride "Yes sir, ."

Kaiba said "Very good. I have one more question."

Star said "Ask away."

Kaiba asked "If you don't live up to the standards, you understand what happens right?"

Star said kind of worried "Yes, sir."

Kaiba said "Very good I shall have my brother contact you when I make my decision."

Star Curtsied and said "Thank you ." Star decided to go have some lunch. While Star was at the park eating her lunch she heard a familiar voice.

Alexis came up to Star when she saw her she said "Hey Star. How is your lunch?"

Star replied "Good. What are you doing here?"

Alexis said "I was looking for you."

Star asked with a confused look on her face "Why were you looking for me?"  
Then Star heard Jaden's voice saying "Isn't it obvious? We want to know how your interview went with Seto Kaiba."

Star said with a sense of worry in her voice "I don't think I'm going to make it to the academy."

Alexis saw a tear forming in Star's eye. She said "You don't need to cry. Just tell us why you think that."

Star calmed down a bit and said "I don't think I'm going to make it because what I saw in his face when I answered his questions."

Alexis asked "What did you see in his face?"

Star said "I saw that doesn't think he could trust me at the academy but, on the bright side I made a friend who might be able to convince him to let me in the Dueling Academy."

Jaden and Alexis both asked… "Who is it?"

"The friend I made was Mokuba Kaiba" Star said.

Both Jaden and Alexis gasped.

Meanwhile at Kaiba Corp:

Mokuba and Seto were having lunch when Mokuba asked Seto about his decision on Star.

He said "Hey bro, what do you think about Star getting into the academy."

Seto said "I have noticed that you're really interested in the Star person. I wanted to ask why?"

Mokuba replied "Well I just think she'd be a great addition to the academy."

Seto replied "True she does have some talent. But your interest in her really is suspicious."

Mokuba said as he blushed "No its not."

Seto said ""Well lucky for her, her defeat of Wheeler has already earned her a spot in the Academy"

Mokuba asked "What dorm will she be put in?"

Seto answered ""She's a newcomer. Like all new duelists she's starting out in Slifer and needs to prove herself out"

Mokuba said with a lot of excitement "Alright! I'll go find her and give her the good news."

Seto said "Already sent her a letter confirming her acceptance. No need to go Mokuba"

Mokuba said "I'll still go because you did say you would send me to tell her." Mokuba bolted out the door towards the park.

While Kaiba was sitting there and thinking to himself "Mokuba is really talking about that Star a lot. I wonder what's getting into him. "I think I should watch him more closely to make sure nothing's happening."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh gx character or settings or the crest of light. I only own star

Star, Jaden, and Alexis were at the park having lunch together just chatting away. Star was getting up to throw away her trash, when Mokuba ran right into her.

She said "Ow, Mokuba watch where you're going next time ok?"

Mokuba said "Sorry Star I didn't mean to." As Mokuba was helping Star up she said "No its fine Mokuba. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Mokuba just blushed when he and Star started walking back towards Jaden and Alexis.

Star said "Hey guys. Do you know Mokuba Kaiba?"

Jaden and Alexis just nodded and asked "Star, How do you know Mokuba?"

Star said "I met him at Kaiba Corp this morning."

Mokuba was talking to Jaden and Alexis while Star was thinking to herself "Oh man, I bet the news Mokuba is going to tell me is that I didn't get into the academy because of the answers I gave Kaiba."

Mokuba remembered why he came he said "Star I have some good news. You made it into the academy. You're a Slifer Red." Star was shocked when Mokuba told her she made it.

Mokuba said "Well, I got to go talk to you later Star." Star was in a state of shock until Jaden came over and said "Alright you made it into the academy. Jaden said that means we're going to have duel each other eventually but, don't think because I'm your friend doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you. So be ready to get your game on."

Star said "Yeah, I know." Jaden said he had to go home and that he would see Star at the academy at the end of the week.

Alexis noticed a sense of uneasiness on her friends face and asked "What's wrong Star?"

Star answered "I'm just not sure I'm ready to go to the academy."

Alexis said "Sure you are. I'm 100% sure you're going to be a top duelist sooner than you think. I'll see you at the end of the week ok."

Star nodded and headed home.

Later that day at Star's house:

When Star got home she saw a package and a letter on her doorstep and she already knew what the letter was going to say, so she just opened up her package. Inside the package was her new uniform and a Dueling academy duel disk with her name on it, so Star just started packing up.

While Star was packing up her crest started to glow and she said "Hi Kasey. What do you want?"

Kasey said "I wanted to congratulate you on making it to the Academy."

Star said "Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without you."

Kasey said "You won the duel on your own I didn't help you at all during the duel."

Star said "I know but, I would have never gotten into dueling without you."

Kasey said "Thanks."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Duel academy finally

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh or yugioh gx or the crest of light. I only own Star and Kasey

Star woke up the next morning, she put on her Slifer Red uniform grabbed her stuff and hurried to where the plane was suppose meet her to take her to the academy. When Star arrived Alexis and Jaden were waiting for her.

Alexis said "Hey Star you excited?"

Star said "Yeah. I think I am."

Alexis said "What do you mean?"

Star said "I mean what if I'm not good enough."

Alexis said "Trust me you're going to do great."

Star thanked her friend and the two of them boarded the helicopter. Sadly, Star was left to sit alone because Alexis and Jaden were sitting next to some friends from first year. While Star was sitting alone she fell asleep and had a vision. Star's vision was her dueling some evil dude who was threatened Star that if she lost her friends and her own soul would be sent to the shadow realm. Star was squirming around in her seat because she was scared to death of this vision. When Star woke up she was still on the helicopter but, Star was freaked out Kasey sensed this and said "Star is everything alright what is wrong?"

Star replied "I had a vision of Jaden and Alexis' souls were going to be sent to the shadow realm if I lost a duel."

Kasey said "It was probably just a bad dream." Secretly Kasey was very worried about Star and the shadow realm but, she kept quiet. Finally after long flight and a terrible nightmare Star finally arrived at the Academy.

Side Note: What do you think this vision means? Please put your answers in the review


	7. Chapter 7:Destiny Revealed

Star's Dueling Adventure chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh or yugioh gx or the crest of light.

When Star finally had her feet on the ground she calmed down. Alexis pulled Jaden aside to talk to him.

Alexis said "Jaden I'm giving you a job."

Jaden asked "What do you need me to do?"  
Alexis answered "I want you to keep an eye on Star and make sure she doesn't get picked on or else."

Jaden said with fear in his voice "Or else what?"

Alexis said "You don't want to know. I just don't want Star to get discouraged and leave the academy. She already has to deal with extremely high expectations from Seto Kaiba."

Jaden said "Don't worry I'll keep an eye on our star duelist. And I know you were just bluffing."

Alexis said a bit sheepishly "Yeah I admit I was just bluffing." Jaden led Star to the Slifer red dorms and told her the welcome dinner started at 6:00 pm. Star thanked her friend and went to her dorm. Once Star arrived at her dorm all the other student just stared at her. Star rushed to her room luckily she didn't have a roommate yet because Star was too scared to talk to anyone. Star walked outside it was only noon so she had a little while before the welcome dinner. Star decided to go for a walk and find her way around the campus. Star stopped at the lighthouse on campus to relax and feel the ocean breeze. Star felt great until suddenly she just passed out. When she woke up Star felt a little dizzy and she looked around but, all she saw was fog. Star started to hear a familiar voice.

The voice was saying "Star wake up. It's me Kasey."

Star saw Kasey in front of her and to Star's surprise Kasey just looked like an older version of her.

Star asked "Kasey how is possible that I can see you it's either you or me in control at one time."  
Kasey said calmingly "Don't worry that and all of your question will be answered." She continued "Star you see we are not in your world anymore."

Star asked "Then where are we and how can I see you?"  
Kasey replied "We are in the duel monster's Spirit world. That is why we have two separate bodies."

Star said ok and asked "How come I'm here last thing I remember is being by the light house."

Kasey replied "I brought you here to show you something and tell you something" Kasey with a wave of her hand the clouds of fog disappeared revealing a whole civilization of duel monster spirits. Star's eyes were full of surprise.

Kasey said "Star you have a gift you can see and hear duel monster spirits."

Star said "Cool I think?"

Kasey said "Trust me it is cool. But now it is time for me to tell you why you're here."

Star asked "Why am I here?"

Kasey said "Star your destiny is to help me save the world from the shadow games from returning."

Star asked "Why me?"

Kasey said "You were chosen for many reasons. One is because of your gift to be able to talk to spirits. Another reason is because you're a great duelist and because you have a strong heart."

Star said "Thanks Kasey for being so nice to me." Star started to tear up.

Kasey said "Let's get you back to the real world but, beware the great evil will confront you soon. You are going to have to be ready."  
Star said "I will be. I promise you Kasey."

Kasey said "I know I can count on you Star." There was a huge flash of light when the flash of light disappeared Star woke up by the lighthouse. She knew one thing from her trip that she had to be careful and that she had a big role in saving the world but, with her deck and Kasey by her side she could do anything.


	8. Chapter 8: The Shadow Games begin

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Yugioh GX or the crest of light

After, Star woke up from her trip to the duel monster's Sprit World, she looked at the time it was 6:30 PM. Star had to rush to the welcome dinner but, when she wasn't looking she bumped into a tall Obelisk Blue staring her down she apologized. But the Obelisk wasn't very happy and challenged Star to a SHADOW GAME! Star knew this wasn't going to be good but, she wasn't going to give up. Star thought nobody was around but, there was a RA yellow duelist was watching little did Star know she would meet this RA yellow sooner than she thought.

Star: LETS DUEL!

Nightingale: ...

Nightingale: Time to lose

Star: Who are you

Nightingale: I set 2 s/t

Nightingale: I summon

Star: and why do you know about the shadow games

Nightingale: Not important.

Star: I hate that card

Nightingale: Now

Nightingale: Eff!

Nightingale: Oh btw *smiles* It's a Shadow duel

Star: I know

Star: i set 1 card facedown

Star: i set one monster

Star: i end my turn

Nightingale: Now Blue-Eyes

Nightingale: White Lightning!

Star: AHHHH!

Star: that hurt you jerk

Nightingale: *smiles*

Star: i set one monster

Star: and i lay one card facedown

Nightingale: Now what to do.

Star: Who are you?!

Nightingale: Someone who wants what is owed to me.

Nightingale: Monster Reborn!

Nightingale: Now I sacrifice!

Kasey: Star be careful

Star: I know

Nightingale: Frequency and Blue-Eyes

Star: It's getting darker and darker

Nightingale: Red-Eyes!

Nightingale: Effect brings back Tyrant dragon!

Star: OH MAN!

Star: Shoot I'm doomed

Star: I set one monster then tribute him to special summon my blizzard princess!

Star: darn

Nightingale: don't think so... I activate bottomless trap hole!

Nightingale: I set

Star: What is owed to you?

Nightingale: *eyes get red* The World

Star: I'm not going to let that happen

Star: Tell me your name!

Nightingale: Curse you

Star: HA

Nightingale: But you forget.

Star: Tell me your name

Nightingale: Red's effect!

Star: I play one card facedown

Nightingale: Not that it matters but my name's Nightingale.

Star: Ok Nightingale

Star: Do you know who I am?

Nightingale: I know all about you

Star: HOW?

Nightingale: I set 1 card

Nightingale: Tyrant Dragon attack!

Kasey: Star you're in trouble

Star has lost 2900 life points

Star: AHHHH!

Nightingale: I activate Dragon Ravine!

*Star replied to Kasey* Star: I know

Star: oh man!

Nightingale: I use Red's effect!

Star: Ok

Nightingale: I special summon Blue-Eyes

Nightingale: Now!

Star: That was stupid of me

Nightingale: Tyrant Dragon attack!

Nightingale: Blue-Eyes Attack!

Star has lost 2900 life points

Star has lost 2200 life points

Star: AHHHH!

Nightingale: It's over!

Nightingale: *puts cards away*

Nightingale: Now, your soul's mine!

Star: But then a bright light showed

Nightingale: *walks over*

Nightingale: Ahhh

Nightingale: *looks away*

Kasey: I don't think so

*Star disappears*

Nightingale: Who are you?

Nightingale: *looks around*

Kasey: You will know me as the Spirit of Light

Nightingale: Next time *walks away*

Star woke up in the infirmary. She saw Jaden and Alexis looking down at her.

She asked "What happened?"  
Jaden answered "That's what we want to know."

Star said "I can't remember."

Jaden said "That's fine but, your duel disk was destroyed."

Star started to freak out she said "That's not good. How am I supposed to duel without a duel disk?"

But then a familiar face walked in it was Mokuba Kaiba. He said "Star I heard what happened are you ok?"

Star said "Not really because my duel disk got destroyed your brother is going to kill me."

Mokuba said "No, he won't because I got you a new plus it's your favorite color Sky Blue."

Star asked "Is your brother ok with it?"

Mokuba nodded "Yup, he is the one who had this duel disk customized."

Star said "Tell your brother that I promise him I'll make it up."

As Mokuba left Jaden and Alexis came over to Star and both asked "How did your duel disk break in the first place?"

Star answered "A shadow game." Both Jaden and Alexis gasped but they got over it and brought Star back to her dorm."

Side note: What do you think should happen next put it in the reviews.


	9. Chapter 9: The Darkness Invades

Chapter 9: The Darkness Invades.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or Yugioh or the crest of light. I only own Star Kasey and Viper.

Side note: I am going to try and write this chapter in Star's point of view.

STAR'S POV:

When I woke up the next morning first thing I heard was Kasey's voice saying "Wake up sleepy head." I woke up and got my uniform on and put my duel disk in my backpack. I was very thankful my new duel disk was much lighter than my last one, which literally took a heavy weight off of my shoulders. I started walking to the dining hall so; I could get my breakfast early before all the other students got there. "It's a good thing I'm an early riser." I said to myself. I grabbed a small plate of eggs, toast, and a little bit of bacon. I was never much of big eater. Margery liked me a lot she loved how I would always say hi to her when I saw her in the hall. She doesn't mind making me a smaller portion and she loved seeing my smile in the morning. After about half hour, I saw Syrus and some other Slifer reds coming in but they were acting weird, well weirder than usual. Jaden came rushing over to me to tell me what had happened.

Jaden finally reached me and said out of breath "Star I got bad news Sy has been brainwashed!"

I asked with worry in my voice "How did this happen?"

Jaden told me "Well you see, this RA yellow guy had come down to duel the Slifer Reds he never told Sy why."

I asked "Where was I when this happened?"

Jaden said "You were fast asleep." I was embarrassed but, I was sleeping while my friend got brainwashed. The almost like out of nowhere a tall RA yellow appeared a said "So you are the one who they call Star. I came down to Slifer Red to find you and now you're here."

I gulped with a face like a scared little puppy and said "What…what do you want with me and who are you?"

The RA said "You can call me Viper and isn't it obvious I want to duel you."

I asked "Why?"

He replied "To avenge my idol Nightingale."

I took a deep breath and said "Fine, on one condition if I win you have to free all of the students who you have infected."

Viper replied "Fine but, if I win I take your soul and you become my servant."

I said "Fine, but I won't let you beat me."

Viper replied "We'll see about that!"

Both of us yelled "LET'S DUEL!"

I'm leaving it at that ha! I'm leaving it as a cliffhanger!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The True Darkness Revealed

Star and Viper began their duel.

Star: Lets do this Viper

Viper: *stays silent with an evil grin*

Star: I dont like noddy people your going down

Viper: We'll see little girl...

Star: I'm not a little girl

Viper: Firstly I'll summon my Venom snake in attack mode!

Viper: then I will set one card and end my turn

Star: Hey viper whats with the fang around your neck

Viper: That is none of your business! *holds the fang in my hand*

Star: First i set one card facedown

Star: I summon Defender the magcial knight

Star: attk Defender

Viper: Ha! you triggered my trap card!

Viper: Ambush Fangs!

Star: ah man

Star placed a counter on "Defender, the Magical Knight" in M-3 (now 1)

Star: what happaned to my defender he looks weaker

Viper: It's the venom *grins* It's working...

Star: Tell me is this a shadow game

Viper: Of course! If it weren't where would be the fun..

Star: Kasey told Star "Be careful his fang has magical power of the shadows"

Viper: I summon Venom serpent in attack mode!

Star placed a counter on "Defender, the Magical Knight" in M-3 (now 2)

Viper: I then activate his and snake's effect to put two more counters on your Magical Knight

Star placed a counter on "Defender, the Magical Knight" in M-3 (now 3)

Viper: we'll leave it at that for now..

Star: i switch defender to defense mode

Viper: *grins*

Viper: I play one card face down..

Viper: It's time to meet the king..

Star: Tell me what powers does that fang around your neck posses

Viper: all in due time my young star.. In due time..

Viper: for now I tribute both my snake and serpent.. to bring out the king himself!

Viper: come! Vennominon the king of poisonous snakes!

Star: Star gulped with fear

Star: How many attack points?

Viper: Only a mere 1000 ... for now *laughs deeply*

Viper: I shall end my turn

Star: I set one monster facedown

Star: I activate Mystical space typhoon

Viper: My trap card!

Star: HA Ha take that.

Viper: How dare you! I will strike back even faster than before!

Star: Whatever I end my turn

Viper: HAHA! This is the beginning of the end for you dear Star...

Star: HUH? What do you mean?

Viper: I activate... Venom swamp!

Star: UH OH!

Viper: that's right uh-oh... You will come to know what fear truly after this duel!

Viper: I summon my venom serpent in attack mode

Star: Viper do me a favor and stop treating me like a baby

Viper: Hmmph … Whatever

Viper: I activate the effect of venom serpent on your knight!

Star placed a counter on "Defender, the Magical Knight" in M-3 (now 4)

Viper: The effect of swamp then kicks into place

Viper: For each counter put onto your monster

Viper: It loses 500 attack points

Star: Oh Man!

Star: Anything else?

Viper: When it hits 0... Well... Bye Bye

Viper: *Magical knight is destroyed*

Star: your acting like a jerk you know that

Viper: A snake knows no compassion..

Viper: Knows no pity.. Only the ruthless will to kill

Star: Tell me why haven't you used your fang's shadow power

Star: What are you planning?

Viper: You'll see my Dear star.

Viper: I end my turn

Star: Kasey said "Star be careful he must be charging up his power."

Star: I play one card face down

Viper: You know.. Kasey is right, you really should listen to her..

Star: i reveal my facedown monster

Viper: No! My king!

Star: Bye Bye Mr. King

Star: I have a question for you viper

Viper: that is?

Star: How do you know about Kasey?

Viper: I can see and hear her as you can... It's a power of this fang around my neck...

Star: Anything else it can do?

Viper: The effect of my venom swamp sends your old vindictive magician to the grave!

Viper: Oh, well it is a bit of a good luck charm

Star: Whatever you need to learn something

Viper: What is that?

Star: That it may seem like I'm going to lose but, if I trust my deck it will pull through!

Star: Suddenly all of Star's monster's appeared in there spirit form

Viper: Heh... We'll see if your belief wins you this duel.

Viper: What! Where are these monsters coming from!

Viper: There are so many!

Star: Don't you know with that stupid fang of yours

Viper: No. What's happening!

Star: I guess you don't trust your deck

Star: because these are my duel monster's spirits and they are here to help me beat you

Viper: Ha! It will take a lot more than a few monsters to beat me!

Viper: We'll see how this turns out..

Star: Yeah its up to fate now

Viper: how now I'll send my venom serpent into defense mode

Viper: I'll end my turn

Star: I draw come on hert of the cards guide me

Star: I end my turn

Viper: Ah hah. You thought you saw the end of my king...

Viper: but you were wrong...

Star: WHAT!

Viper: I activate monster reincarnation!

Viper: by discarding one card

Star: oh man.

Viper: I can take any monster from my grave to my hand

Viper: *discards marshmallon*

Viper: *brings the king to hand*

Viper: Now!

Viper: I sacrifice my serpent and face down razor lizard...

Viper: King! Come back to greet star!

Viper: How is your "heart of the cards" working for you now!

Star: Star thought to herself "I can't win he is too strong"

Star: Kasey said alongside with Dark Magician Girl "Star don't you give up!"

Viper: Ha.. My King has 2000 attack... How will you escape from this?

Star: You'll see you scaly slime ball

Viper: Now! My king! Attack!

Viper: what! Mirror force...

Star: Ha beat that

Viper: I will.., I activate the almighty rise of the snake deity!

Star: Uh oh! I don't like the sound of that

Viper: With this it allows me to special summon the deity from my deck or hand...

Viper: *viper's fang starts glowing black and purple*

Star: UH OH!

Viper: *it also starts dripping green poison*

Star: Star asked Kasey "Kasey what's going on?

Viper: *in a deeper voice viper says:* NOW DEITY ARISE FROM YOUR SLUMBER!

Star: Kasey said his true power is being shown

Viper: My deity has 2500 attack... But that's not its best feature...

Star: "What's going on with your fang?"

Viper: Go attack!

Star: HA

Viper: *grins*

Star: Why didn't it work?

Viper: Did I forget to mention.. My deity cannot be targeted by spells/traps/or monster's effects?

Viper: So your magic cylinder has no effect on her!

Star: Viper what is going on with your fang?

Star has lost 2500 life points

Star: AHHHHHH! That stung.

Viper: That's the venom. It will soon engulf you as your moron friend Sy was..

Star: Sy and none of my friend are morns you hear

Star: You're going to pay for that

Viper: We'll see.

Viper: Oh and to answer your earlier question.. I am not really Viper..

Star: Who are you then?

Viper: this artifact has engulfed viper as it has engulfed Sy.. I am the embodiment of a follower of the Deity Vennominaga.

Star: Star's crest began glowing blinding the deity with pinkish blue light

Deity: Hissssssss *covers eyes*

Viper: what's happening to me and the deity! *covers eyes*

Viper: *Vipers turn ends abruptly without obvious cause*

Deity: Ah! What is that! What's happening! You moron protect me!

Star: I special summon Dark Magician Girl in attack

Viper: the real viper says: Star! Kasey! Save me!

Deity: What happened to allow you to summon the Blizzard Princess?

Star: Star said "Viper I promise I will save you from that deity

Star: Star said it's my crest of light's special effect

Star: When in a shadow game it allows me to summon Blizzard Princess also known to me as the Princess of light

Star: This ends here deity!

Star: I activate Sage's stone

Star: I think you know what this does

Deity: No! Not that repugnant magician couple!

Star: Watch what you say.

Deity: How dare you speak to me this way!

Star: You got deserve you slithering slime ball.

Star: Blizzard Princess Attack.

Deity: Nooooooo!

Viper has lost 4500 life points

Viper: Ahhh!

Viper admitted defeat.

Star: You deserved what you got deity.

Viper: *the fang releases the soul of the fallen deity*

Star: Kasey told Star "You did well" Both Dark Magician and his girlfriend agreed

Viper: Ahh. What happened?

Viper: Where am I?

Star: But as Star walked up to Viper she cued Jaden to come help carry Viper to the infirmary.

Star: Star told Viper everything will be explained to you when you're better

Star: But, just as Star said those words she passed out and Alexis brought Star to the infirmary as well.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Yugioh GX or the Crest of Light.

The next day Viper woke up and in front of him he saw Jaden.

When he woke up he said "Jaden how long have I been out?"

Jaden answered "Don't worry just a day."

Viper asked "Where's Star I need to thank her for freeing me from that deity."

Jaden had a sad look on his face and said "You're awake but, Star on the other hand is still is still unconscious."

Viper had a sad look on his face and said "This all my fault, if I hadn't challenged her to a shadow game she would be ok."

Jaden said "Don't worry Star is a strong girl for her age she'll make it through this. Don't forget it wasn't you who challenged Star it was that snake deity." Viper knew Jaden was right about both things. Star is strong and that it was the snake deity who challenged Star not him. But, he was still very worried about Star. Jaden and Viper went to their respected dorms and left Star to rest.

Star's POV:

I woke up surrounded by mist. I wondered where I was and if I would return to duel academy. Then, I heard a familiar voice.

The voice was saying "Star you are in your memories you must travel through them to return to the real world." I sighed and said ok. I started to walk around when suddenly I saw something from my past. I saw my 5 year old self crying over my parent's grave. The vision disappeared but in its place was a brown door. I opened the door and went through and saw my 5 year old self walking up to an orphanage I said to myself "I remember this is the 10th orphanage I asked to take me in. But, they refused to let me in because I couldn't age past 7 years old. It was a sad day but, it also was the day I received my crest and met Kasey. But before I left to go to the next memory I saw a familiar looking face it was Jaden when he was 10 years old he was sticking his tongue out at me and laughing I rushed to the door that had appeared to take me to the next memory. The next memory was when I was sitting in my room looking at my duel monster cards and talking to them or should I say talking to their spirits. Then I saw a flash light after the flash of light was gone there was a pink tag and crest. I reached out at it and put around my neck. That was the night I met Kasey she told me that she was my guardian and that I would help her save the world from evil. I asked her what would I do to help, all she said was to continue treating my duel monster cards like family and all would be revealed eventually. I was 5 so I didn't question her. Then I saw another door appear and went through and I woke up in the infirmary of duel academy. The nurse realized I woke up and told that I had been in a coma for a week but, she told me since I was awake I could return to my dorm. Later that night when I was going to bed I had only one thing on my mind was that dream of seeing all those old memories I had a feeling that they were trying to send me a message. But before I went to asleep I asked Kasey what those dreams meant she said that the dreams were telling me that I had much larger part in saving world then I thought.

The next morning I woke up got breakfast and went to class. After history of dueling class I went to gym and Alexis was glad to see me back, I got dressed and waited for gym class to start. While I was waiting I asked Kasey what my role in saving the world was. She told me that I was the guardian of the duel monster's spirit world I was shocked. Then after gym Alexis and I went to Lunch and Jaden and Viper were waiting for us. Once we sat down them Viper said "Star, thank goodness you're ok. I want to thank you for freeing me from that snake deity." I just said you're welcome and continued eating. After eating Jaden, Alexis, and Viper had dueling practice. Dr. Crowler told us that advancement test were next week. If we won our duel we would advance to the next dorm. Everyone was thrilled and kept practicing but, then Dr. Crowler came over to me and asked me to go to the chancellor's office I did what the Doctor ordered. When I arrived at Chancellor Sheppard's office he asked me to sit down.

He said "Star I'm sure you are aware those advancement tests are next week correct?"

I nodded and said yes.

He said "Good because if I win I won't be going to RA Yellow dorm. If I win then I will advance to Obelisk Blue dorm."

I asked "Why Chancellor?"

The Chancellor said "Because wants you too to be your best and you can't do that if you're in Ra yellow." I just nodded and went back to class. After class and dinner I went back to my dorm room and got ready for bed. I wondered if I was ready for Obelisk Blue and then I snoozed off.

Please leave reviews and your thoughts on the story so far.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Star's POV

I woke up the next morning after breakfast I had a little time before first period started, so I just went for a walk while Jaden as usual was in a duel with some RA yellow student and kicking their butt. I stopped at the lighthouse remembering my first trip to the duel monster spirit world. I heard footsteps coming up behind me I jumped and almost fell into the water. Then I realized it was Alexis who came up behind me she grabbed my hand and saved me from falling into the water. After I caught my breath I thanked Alexis for saving me.

She said "No Problem. Star I was wondering, what's bothering you?"

I replied "I'm just worried about my advancement test. I don't even know who I'm dueling."

Alexis said "Star to be honest with you I'm surprised that you're going to Obelisk Blue so early. But I know you can face any challenge and that you'll be a great Obelisk Blue. I mean you already have the duel disk for it." I thanked her, but then the bell for first period rang so Alexis and I rushed to history class and barely made it. After History we had gym class and all we did today was run 3 MILES! After a tiring and tortuous gym class, Alexis, Jaden, Viper, and I had lunch there were some lunch time duels. After lunch I was summoned to the Chancellor's office. He told me that my opponent for the advancement test would be coming here to introduce himself to me. Then the doors opened and tall Ra yellow with brown hair walked in. I asked the chancellor "Who is he?"

The Ra yellow asked the chancellor "Why did you call me hear?"

Chancellor Sheppard said "I brought you two here to introduce you to your opponent."

He continued "Star meet Bastion Misawa. Bastion meet Star."

Bastion said "Chancellor you must be joking. My opponent for the advancement test is a little girl? I'd much rather duel Jaden Yuki."

Chancellor said "Bastion, Star may not look like a strong duelist but, trust me she is. She defeated Joey Wheeler and your fellow dorm mate Viper and she is quite a strong duelist."

Bastion said "I guess so." He turned to me and asked "Star, what kind of deck you use?"

I said "I'm not telling you. I've seen your duel and you win by making a deck to contour your opponent's deck."

Bastion couldn't believe it I had figured out his strategy just by watching him duel.

Bastion said "Very well then." He walked off towards his dorm. It was Friday afternoon and it was time for Star's advancement test against Bastion Misawa. said "Introducing our two duelists the best RA yellow duelist Bastion Misawa and his opponent everyone's favorite pint sized Slifer Red duelist Star!" I gave the doctor a nasty look. The doctor rushed to their seat realizing they had pushed the wrong button.

Bastion said "Star I'm not going to take it easy on you because you're small."

I said "I wouldn't want it any other way." Everyone was shocked about the way I acted but, they thought realizing I was still angry because I was being called small. The duel went on and I used my usual strategy of Sage's Stone and Dark Magician Girl to beat him.

After the duel I went up to Bastion and told him "Good Game."

He replied "You too. I have to admit I underestimated you."

I said "That always happens." Alexis cam up to me and congratulated me for advancing to Obelisk Blue, but little did we know that the happiness wasn't going to last long.


	13. Chapter 13: A warning is given

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or the crest of light.

Jaden's POV:

I was in Dr. Crowler's class five minutes to lunch, and the only thing on my mind was Star. It had been three weeks since she advanced to Obelisk Blue and I still wasn't over it. I didn't even know why I cared so much. I only had met her recently and it's not like we were that close. Especially not as close as Alexis and Star those two were like sisters even though they just met. Then, I heard the lunch bell ring, so I headed off to lunch. I saw Alexis sitting with Viper like usual except Star wasn't there.

I sat down next to Alexis and asked "Where's Star?"

Alexis said "She is in the dorm because she wasn't feeling very good after gym. Also she's been acting weird for a while after the other Obelisk Blue girls were picking on her."

I said "That's weird even for Star."

She replied "Yeah." I asked Alexis to talk to Star. She said she would.

Later that night at the Obelisk Blue girls dorm:

Star's POV:

I noticed Alexis walking in I said "Hi Alexis."

Alexis said "Hey Star. Star is something bothering you?"

I answered "Yeah kind of."  
She asked "What's wrong?"

I said "Well I'm sensing a great and familiar evil and I think it's after you and Jay."

She asked "Why would the evil be after us?"

I said "Isn't it obvious. You and Jaden are my best friends meaning the evil might come after you and Jay to get to me." Alexis said "Oh well. I know you'll be fine." I thanked her as she left. I decided to get ready for bed because it was getting kind of late. I threw on my PJs and got in bed. When I had a familiar sensation when I opened my eyes I was in the duel monster spirit world and I figured it couldn't be good. I saw Kasey walking up to me saying "Star you know an evil is coming back right?"  
I said "Well you're cutting to the chase aren't you? Anyways Yes I know."

Kasey said "I have a hunch that it's Nightingale." I agreed with her and asked "What do I do?"

She said "Just be careful ok?" I nodded and went back to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Mokuba's True feeling revealed

Mokuba's POV at the Kaiba Mansion (Late Afternoon):

I had walked up to where my bro was working and asked "Can I come in?"

Seto said "Yes, but make it quick I'm a busy man Mokuba. Why are you here?"

I replied "I came to give you a report on our Star duelist of first year."

Seto said "Are you talking about Jaden Yuki or Star?"

I said "I'm talking about Star. She has passed the advancement test and advances to Obelisk Blue just like you requested."

Seto said "Good. Now that I know she can handle that, I have other plans for her."

I said "Like what? I also have some strange news about Star."

Seto asked "First off, tell me what this strange news is."

I said "Yes, of course bro. You see according to the teachers Star has started to become distant from the other students and her friends."

Seto said *with a smirk on his face* "Well when you reach the top, it's only natural to get rid of the lower class."

I said "I don't think that's it Seto. Star wouldn't do something like that to her friends."

*Kaiba looks at Mokuba stone faced* "Maybe she's seen the truth. Maybe she realizes that they've been holding her back."

I gave my brother the same stone faced look and yelled "Seto you don't get it! Star would never do something like that to her friends!"

My brother was shocked by the look I gave him when I said that.

He said in a grave voice "Mokuba. I understand how you feel about Star. But you have never met her until this academy. What makes you so sure she wouldn't be like that? What if I'm in fact I'm right? What then?"

I said "You don't know how I feel! You don't have any friends or someone you're in love with!"

My brother was shocked by how I reacted and how I had just yelled at him which I hardly ever did.

*Kaiba looked at Mokuba with shock* "Mokuba did you just say you're in love with Star?"

I answered with tears in my eyes "Yeah. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I know I only just met her but; she's different from anyone else I've ever met. She's sweet, kind, caring; she is an amazing duelist, and best of all she never gives up on her friends or herself."

*Seto stood up and walked over to me* He said "I had no idea how you felt about her. Mokuba you're sure about how you feel for Star? Love isn't a thing that comes easy. It's going to be even harder since she can't age past 7 years old."

I said still with tears in my eyes "I know she can't. But still, I've never been more certain of anything in my life Seto."

*Seto looked at his brother. He was thinking how fast Mokuba's grown up* "Well if this is how you truly feel, I won't stand in your way. First thing you need to do is tell Star about your feelings when she gets back to Domino for winter break."

*I wiped my tears my tears away" I said "Thanks Seto you're the best big brother ever!" Then Seto's video phone rang. The call was from Duel Academy. Seto answered the phone and asked "What is chancellor?"

Chancellor Sheppard said "We have found out some info on why Star has been acting so strangely." I whipped my head around when I heard Star's name.

Seto said "What is this info and who did you get it from?"

The chancellor said "The provider of this info as asked to remain anonymous. The student told us that Star said she was sensing some great and powerful evil is coming to get revenge on her and this evil would stop at nothing to get what he wants."

Seto said annoyed "There's no such thing as evil and other hocus pocus. However if there's a threat to a student, then it's up to the school to ensure their safety. *Kaiba looks at Mokuba* go and tell Star to meet with the Chancellor."

The chancellor asked " do you really need to send your brother here I can just ask one of the professors to bring her to my office?"

"Chancellor *Kaiba said with a smile* are you questioning me?"

The chancellor said "I'm not. I would just like to know why you think we need your brother's help."

*Kaiba said a little aggravated* "If you're not questioning me then you wouldn't be asking questions. I'm sending Mokuba. Got it?"

The chancellor said with a scared look on his face. "Yes sir! Please accept my apologies."

"Good. Now I have things to do."Seto said as he hung up the phone.

*Seto turned to Mokuba* He said "Mokuba you need to prove to Star that you can protect her. That's why I'm sending you."

I said "You're right I need to prove to Star I can protect her."

Seto said with a smile "Aren't I always right? Now head to the Kaiba Corp private boat you're getting there on the double. Call me when you are about 10 minutes away from the academy, so I can tell the chancellor to send someone down to meet you. You may be there for a while. I'm not letting you leave until this supposed evil is gone. Am I understood?"

I said "You bet Seto." Then I left to pack for the trip.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh! I do not own the Crest of Light.

Chancellor Sheppard's POV

I got a message from my secretary saying that Mokuba would be arriving around lunch time.

Mokuba POV

I finally arrived at Duel Academy when I docked the Chancellor was waiting for me.

The Chancellor said "Welcome to Duel Academy Mr. Mokuba."

I said "Thank you Chancellor but I didn't come for pleasantries."

The chancellor said "Of course Mr. Mokuba."

I replied "Thank you. Now where is Star?"

The chancellor said "I will have one my professors get her over here." The Chancellor pulled out his PDA and sent a message to to bring Star to the docks.

Star's POV

I was just leaving class when I bumped into a familiar Obelisk Blue Boy who I didn't want to see. I realized it was (dramatic pause) NIGHTINGALE!

I said "Nightingale what are you doing here?"

He said "Hello Star. *he smiles creepily* Long time no see. Where are you hurrying off to?"

I said "I have nothing to say to you." Secretly, I was really scared but I did my best to hide it.

He said "That's fine. Words are meaningless where I come from. *Nightingale starts doing a chant*"

Then I heard saying "Star I need you to come with me to the docks."

Nightingale said "Star you know we're not done with this conversation. Now I take my leave *he then shrouds himself with mist and disappears as fast as he showed up*"

Crowler yelled "STAR COME WITH ME!"

I said "Ok ok I'm coming. Why do I need to go to the docks anyways are they shipping me off?"

Crowler said a bit annoyed "No. There is someone there who needs to speak to you."

I said "Ok. Who is it?"

Then Crowler said "Just hurry up."

I just did what the doctor ordered and ran to the docks. (LOL much?)

At the Docks:

I noticed the young boy who was waiting for me it was Mokuba. I thought to myself oh no this can't be good.

I said "Hi Mokuba. What are you doing here?"

He said "I came to check on you. We got some inside info that something was wrong."

I said "Let me guess. You want to know what's wrong."

Mokuba said "Yeah. Tell me."

CLIFFHANGER!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Star's POV

I said "Mokuba you don't need to know."

He said annoyed "Yeah I sort of do need to know."

I said "No, you don't nor do you want to know!"

Mokuba said "Yeah I do! My brother put me in charge of anything surrounding you." The chancellor and Dr. Crowler couldn't do anything but laugh.

Both Mokuba and I yelled "What are you laughing at!?"

Dr. Crowler said "We're laughing because you two are arguing like a brother and sister."

Both Mokuba replied again at the same time "No we're not!" Then we realized that we were arguing like brother and sister we both blushed.

Then I said "Mokuba I'll tell you but…" (Bell rings) I continued "Mokuba I'll meet you in front of the school at dinner. Ok?" He nodded.

The chancellor said "Star you better get to duel alchemy class don't be late." I nodded.

Then Crowler said with a smile "Yes you better not be late."

I said with a smirk "I know but, don't you have a class to teach?" Crowler's smile disappeared and the doctor and I ran off.

In Duel Alchemy class:  
I said as I rushed to my seat next to Alexis "Sorry Professor Banner I got caught up in something at the docks."

The professor said "Very well then. Just try to be on time ok?"

I nodded and said "Yes, Sir."

After the professor blew himself up for the umpteenth time Alexis asked me "Hey Star, what were you doing by the docks?"

I answered "Mokuba came because he said he got some inside info about me telling you about that evil."

She said sheepishly "How did you know it was me?"

I said "Because you're the only person I told about the evil."

She said "Sorry but, I was worried about you so I had them tell Mokuba."

I asked "Why did you tell them to tell Mokuba?"

She said "Because he's crushing on you and I thought he could help."

I said "Ok, but I'm not going to be at dinner tonight because I asked Mokuba to meet me in front of the school."

She said "OK, talk to you later." Just as I left to meet Mokuba I got a message on my PDA I said to myself "Oh great who could this be?" Kasey said "I have an idea of who it is." I said "Me too and something tells it's not just a hello this guy wants."

I checked my PDA and sure enough it was Nightingale.

He said "Hello, Star. I wanted to invite you to watch a very good show. Your friend Jaden is a in a whole new place in life. THE SHADOWS! You think that me beating you was the end? Ha-ha NO! Not in the slightest. You have what I want and I won't stop till I get it. Meet me at the spot you grew famous at. See you soon."

Kasey and I said at the same exact time "This isn't good."

Kasey said "You think?"

I said Kasey "I'm not in the mood for sass right now."

Kasey said "Sorry. I couldn't help it."

I said "It's ok but I have to meet Mokuba. Mokuba want to know what was bothering me, now he is going finds out front and center." I rushed to where I was supposed to meet Mokuba at. I finally made it there out of breath but I made it.

I said "Mokuba you wanted to find what was bothering me well now you are. Watch this video." After I showed Mokuba the video he gasped.

He asked "What are we going to do about it?"  
I said "What am I going to do about. I'm going to take care of Nightingale once and for all."

He said "Star don't tell me you're going in alone. I want to help."

I said "Mokuba if you want to help warn the chancellor and the other students and get them to safety."

Mokuba asked "Why?"

I said "Because if I fail Nightingale will do the same thing to everyone else."

Mokuba said "Ok."

I said "By the way I need a lift to Domino city that's where this duel going to take place."

Mokuba said "I'll get you a lift."

Jaden's POV (Domino City)

I said to the cloaked weirdo "You got game I'll give you that but tell me why did you bring me here?"

Nightingale said "Patience young duelist. You might be around long enough to see why."

Jaden yelled "TELL ME YOU FREAK IN A CLOAK!"

Nightingale said "It's Mr. Cloaked Freak thank you very much. If you must know, I knew by kidnapping you, Star would be forced to find you."

Jaden said "What do you have against Star?"

Nightingale said "Everything. She has the Crest. Instead of using it to its full potential she just goes around and does nothing to gain its power. I feel she needs to be stripped of the Crest. When we had a shadow game her soul was supposed to be trapped in the Shadow Realm. Her Crest stopped it, it was a fluke."

Jaden said "What Crest?"

Nightingale said "Don't act stupid with me! The Crest is around her neck!"

Jaden said "You mean that necklace she wears around her neck. What powers does it have I thought it was just for show."

Nightingale said "A simpleton like yourself wouldn't comprehend it. To put in simple terms for a pea-sized brain like the one in your head, it's like the infamous Millennium Puzzle. Only it has the ability to travel to the duel monster spirit world. Hence why Star's job is to protect the duel monster spirit world but, no shrimp can be granted with such power." Just as Nightingale finished his boring lecture I passed out.

Star's POV:

I saw Nightingale and yelled as I got of the helicopter "Hey Nightinjerk! Are you looking for me?"

Nightingale looked up and said "Good evening Star. Glad you could make it before your pal goes away."

Jaden asked like he was clueless, which he was "What do you mean go away I'm not leaving Star alone to fight a freak like you."

Nightingale said "You have no choice. You have 1,500 life points left."

Jaden asked "No choice in what?"

Nightingale said "You're an idiot you know that if you lose a shadow game you get sent to the shadows. Never to be seen again."

I said "Shut up Nightingale! I'm the only one who can call him an idiot, well me and the teachers."

Jaden said "Hey. Star take these cards they could help."

I said "What do you mean?"

Jaden said "He's tough Star I may go to the shadows but, at least I know you won't be doing this by yourself."

I said with a tear in my eye "Thanks Jay you rock and I promise you I'll save you."

Jaden said "I know. Just remember you're a Star that's shine bright in every way." I continued to cry.

Nightingale interrupted rudely and said "You guys make me sick. You'll see your girlfriend soon enough. Blue-Eyes White Dragon can you do me a favor and end this love fest!"

I took the four cards in Jaden's hand as he disappeared and shuffled his cards into my deck.

I yelled at him with sad look in my face "First of all you freak he's not my boyfriend. Second of all, it's time to shine through this darkness." My crest began to glow and Kasey was right by my side.

Nightingale said "Shine through this darkness? My poor Star, you can't shine through darkness. This is a battle to end this once and for all. You will lose and your Crest and soul is going to be mine. Your little friend Mokuba isn't here to help you what pity. It's time, not to duel, but Time to Die!"

I said "We'll see and for your information the light will always shine through the darkness."

Nightingale yelled "LET THE SHADOW GAME BEGIN!"

Meanwhile (Yugi Motou's house):

Yugi POV:

I woke up suddenly and said "Yami are you sensing a shadow game?"

He replied "Sadly Yes we must find out what's going on."

I said "I thought we were done with the shadow games after Battle City."

Yami said "Me too but I guess evil never gives up."

Time skip 30 minutes (Domino city)

I said "Yami I think we found the source."

Yami said "Let me take over you can't survive long in the shadow realm."

I said "Ok. YUGIOH!"

Yami said "Yugi look isn't that girl look exactly like the girl the beat Joey?"

I said "Yeah, but for now we shouldn't interfere."

TO BE CONTINUED!


	17. Chapter 17:The Fall of Nightingale

Star: You're going down Nightingale!  
Nightingale: *smiles* Star, you're way out of your league.  
Star: I'm first if you don't mind.  
Nightingale: Ladies first.  
Star: Wait I don't care.  
Star: I set two cards face down in my spell and trap cards.  
Star: I also set set one monster and end my turn.  
Nightingale: I draw.  
Nightingale: I set 1 s/t.  
Nightingale: I also set a monster.  
Nightingale: End.  
Star: I set one card facedown.  
Star: I activate Card destruction.  
Nightingale: grr!  
Star: I summon Crusader of Endymion.  
Nightingale: My poor Totem.  
Star: Sorry but I don't show mercy to jerks like you.  
Nightingale: My draw.  
Nightingale: I must thank you though.  
Nightingale: By sending Totem to the grave, you allow me to activate its special ability.  
Yami: She seems to be at a good spot.  
Nightingale: I can special summon it back in attack mode!  
Yugi: Yeah but she's to cocky.  
Nightingale: I activate MST!  
Star: Uh oh..  
Nightingale: Next I activate Dark Hole!  
Kasey: Be careful Star.  
Nightingale: I set 3.  
Nightingale: End.  
icypika: Oh man I can't do anything!  
*Star replies to Kasey* I know but he hurt my friends.  
Nightingale: So my turn then? *smiles*  
Star: Yeah just go.  
Nightingale: Oh look at that. I forgot to banish Totem.  
Nightingale: Silly me.  
Star: Oh No  
Nightingale: His eff forces me to banish him when I special summon him by his effect.  
Nightingale: I summon!  
Star: Ok.  
Nightingale: Now, attack!  
Nightingale: A trap!  
Star: Two traps!  
*Nightingale has lost 1500 life points*  
Star: You know my gal.  
Nightingale: You made a mistake.  
Nightingale: Swords. Nice stall.  
Star: Your planning something and I think I know what.  
Nightingale: Oh really?  
Nightingale: You set off my trap!  
Star: No.  
*Star has lost 2000 life points*  
Star: Ahhh!  
*Yugi to Yami* "She walked into that one."  
*Yami to Yugi* "I know but we shouldn't interfere yet."  
*Yugi to Yami* "Tell me when Yami."  
*Star placed a counter on "Swords of Revealing Light" in ST-3 (now 1)*  
Nightingale: 1 turn.  
Star: I know I can count.  
Nightingale: Trap!  
*Yugi to Yami* "Shouldn't we say something?"  
*Yami to Yugi* "No not yet."  
*Star placed a counter on "Swords of Revealing Light" in ST-3 (now 2)*  
Nightingale: All my monster's to defense.  
Star: Ok.  
Nightingale: 2 turns. Lucky I have to wait 1 more.  
Star: I activate The Tricky's eff  
Nightingale: Oh really?  
Nightingale: Trap on Tricky.  
Star: Then I have to send my Dark Magician Girl to the grave.  
Star: This isn't good.  
Star: Bye lady of D.  
Nightingale: Looks like the tide's about to turn.  
Nightingale: Oh but you misread your card Star.  
Star: Darn you distracted me from thinking through my move.  
Star: So you have any insults you want throw at me?  
Nightingale: Your abilities are insults enough for you.  
*Star placed a counter on "Swords of Revealing Light" in ST-3 (now 3)*  
Star: Oh really?  
Star: What makes you say that?  
Star: Mr.I disappear for a month then just reappear.  
Nightingale: You just made a rookie move. Hope you don't again.  
Star: Grrrrr.  
Star: I'm going to avenge my friend and defeat you!  
Nightingale: We'll see.  
Star: You going to end or what?  
Nightingale: I activate MST.  
Star: Darn.  
Nightingale: Your trap's gone.  
Star: Yeah yeah I know.  
Star: Say hello to your fave Spellcaster.  
Star: What do you have to say?  
Star: You remember these two correct?  
Nightingale: Sad he's going to leave soon.  
Star: Really? We'll see.  
Nightingale: You shall pay.  
Star: We'll see.  
Nightingale: Exploder dragon!  
Star: your dragon's to weak.  
Nightingale: When he attacks not only does he take your monster with him, but I take no damage.  
Nightingale: Bye bye Magician.  
Star: You'll pay for that.  
Nightingale: Grr!  
*Nightingale has lost 2300 life points*  
Nightingale: You got me.  
Star: Both our monsters go bye bye.  
Star: What do you have to say now.  
*Yami to Yugi* She's making a come back.  
Nightingale: Mine was in defense. You just sent him to grave. So depending on how I feel, I might let you get your card back.  
Star: Huh?  
Nightingale: Since I'm a nice guy I have a deal for you.  
*Yami to Yugi* Is it me or does Star remind you of the two of us?  
*Yugi to Yami and says out loud* What do you mean?  
Nightingale: *looks over to the left* What the!  
Star: What Nightingale something scare you?  
Nightingale: *looks at Star* What is this?  
Star: What is what?  
Nightingale: *points to Yami* What did you do!  
Star: What the king of games?  
Nightingale: No matter. Even he can't help you!  
Yami looked at Nightingale not sure how he heard them and said to Yugi* We should say something.  
Yugi to Yami* Yeah. *talking to Nightingale* We we sensed a Shadow Game and came to check it out.  
Nightingale: *looks at Yami with a glare* Leave at once. This doesn't concern you.  
Nightingale: *turns back to Star*  
Nightingale: Do you want to hear my deal?  
Yami: It does concern me.  
Star: What deal?  
Nightingale: Darts look at Yami* I never asked you how you feel. I'm telling you to leave*  
Nightingale: *Looks back at Star* Deal is I'll let you take your Skilled back if I get to draw 2 cards.  
Yami: QUIET! My Hikari and I got rid of the Shadow Games!  
Star: Ok.  
Nightingale: *Looks back at Yami* Are you sure you did?  
Yami: How did you start a Shadow Game without a _Millennium_ item?  
Nightingale: If that was true, how can this be happening?  
*Yami looks frustrated*  
Nightingale: *smiles* Oh you and your toys.  
Star: I wonder, how did you bring the Shadow Games back without a _Millennium_ item?  
Yami: What toys?  
Star: Answer Nightinjerk  
Nightingale: Those Mille_n_nium Items are toys. I use real Magic from the depths of the Shadow Realm!  
Yami: Only descendents of Marik or people like that can do it.  
Nightingale: I have been made due to your meddling of the Shadow Realm.  
Nightingale: You people think the Shadow Game is just a means for an end?  
Nightingale: No, it's way more than that. But you're right about one thing, "Pharaoh". Only descendants of Marik Ishtar can open the realm. I come from the darkness that Yami Marik brought him when you beat him 10 years ago. You should be the one to pay for your mistake. Sadly for Star, Star's going to take the punishment so many others want to give you for what you did Pharaoh. You thought that all of this ended? Well Star was supposed to take up the mantle you left behind. She failed, now a new time has arrived.  
Yami: Yes but this Shadow Game isn't over yet.  
Kasey: That's right, Star can still pull through.  
Star: They're right Nightingale I can still win if I believe in the Heart of the Cards.  
Nightingale: You will NOT win this Star. Mark my words.  
Nightingale: I set 2 cards and 1 monster. End.  
Star: I will beat you.  
*Star has lost 100 life points*  
Nightingale: Now Star. Witness your Magician's demise.  
Nightingale: I summon, Exploder Dragon!  
Star:I don't like the sound of that...  
Star: AGAIN!  
Nightingale: You remember his effect.  
Nightingale: Exploder attack Magician!  
Star: Yeah I remember.  
Star: I end.  
Nightingale: Must be sad, Seeing your cards fall like flies.  
Star: It's sad but I will pull through for my friend and the world! *Tears start to form in star's eyes*  
Nightingale: Your tears are only just starting!  
Star: We'll see.  
Star: I activate Heavy Storm.  
Nightingale: You what!  
Star: Ha ha.  
Nightingale: I set one card.  
Nightingale: Now.  
Yami: Come on Star you can win.  
Nightingale: I switch Cave Dragon to attack mode.  
Nightingale: Attack!  
Star: *saying with a smile* You walked into my trap.  
Nightingale: *looks confused* What trap?  
Nightingale: *Shock look* Oh no!  
Star: Morphing Jar flip eff.  
Star: Come on Heart of the Cards!  
Nightingale: I set 3 and end.  
Star: I switch Skilled to attack.  
Star: I equip Spellbook of Power to skilled.  
Star: 2900 attack eat that!  
Nightingale: Curse you.  
*Nightingale has lost 1600 life points*  
Nightingale: Looks like you're having some trouble.  
*Star sighed sheepishly*  
Nightingale: Well. I have a deal for you.  
Star: Why are you making so many offers?  
Nightingale: To give you a fair chance, of course.  
Nightingale: If you lose 900 life points, you can choose any 4 cards from your deck and add them to the top of your deck.  
*Star thinks about it for a few seconds then says* I'll take up your offer.  
*Star has lost 900 life points*  
*Nightingale smiles*  
Yami: What kind of villain gives their opponents an upper-hand?  
Nightingale: I end my turn.  
Star: I set 3 cards facedown.  
*Nightingale looks at Yami* A villain who knows they won't lose.  
Yami: You sound a little to cocky.  
Nightingale: I am.  
*Yami sighed*  
Star: End.  
Nightingale: Well well Star you left me no choice.  
Nightingale: I activate Metal Reflect Slime!  
Star: Huh?  
Nightingale: A monster that's also a Trap.  
Star: I know.  
Nightingale: Oh, but you don't.  
Nightingale: Now I summon.  
Nightingale: Red-Eyes Wyvern!  
Star: I suppose that's your favorite card?  
Nightingale: Possibly..  
Star: I can sense it.  
Nightingale: Now Wyvern kill the magician!  
Nightingale: End.  
Star: My crest tells me the relationship of a duelist and their cards.  
Nightingale: Can your Crest tell you the failures of a Pharaoh?  
*Star placed a counter on "Breaker the Magical Warrior" in M-3 (now 1)*  
Star: I flip summon breaker and equip him with wonder wand.  
Nightingale: Curse you.  
*Nightingale has lost 600 life points*  
Star: In my eyes the Pharaoh isn't a failure he did his best and Yugi's best too.  
Star: End.  
Nightingale: I am a result of their "best".  
Star: No you're just a dark and twisted man.  
Nightingale: I set 1 monster.  
Nightingale: That's Mr. Dark and Twisted.  
Nightingale: End.  
Star: That's not a compliment.  
Nightingale: Is for me.  
Star: I activate breakers eff.  
*Star removed a counter from "Breaker the Magical Warrior" in M-3 (now 0)*  
Nightingale: I activate my trap!  
Nightingale: Mirror Force!  
Nightingale: Nightingale: I draw.  
Star: This duel will end in my next turn.  
Nightingale: Nightingale: Not so fast.  
Star: Huh?  
Nightingale: Nightingale: You think I'm done?  
Nightingale: I flip Summon Masked Dragon.  
Nightingale: Now Mask attack!  
*Star has lost 1400 life points*  
Star: Ahgggg!  
Star: That hurt.  
Nightingale: There's more to come.  
Star: I end.  
Nightingale: I draw.  
Nightingale: I sacrifice Mask and metal.  
Nightingale: For..  
Nightingale: What are you doing?  
Nightingale: Blue-Eyes White Dragon!  
Star: Blue eyes how original.  
Nightingale: Oh no!  
Star: I activate my trap!  
Nightingale: My poor Blue-Eyes. I activate my magic card.  
Nightingale: And set 1 card and end.  
Nightingale: I activate...  
Nightingale: This! Come forth my 5 God Dragon!  
Star: I see how desperate you are. But, I shall prevail!  
Star: I activate polymerization!  
Star: I send Avion and Burstintrix to the grave to summon Flame Wingman.  
Star: Now I activate Skyscraper!  
Nightingale: I activate this! I special summon Totem dragon.  
Star: That was a fail. Now attack my Wingman and free us from this darkness!  
*Nightingale has lost 1200 life points*  
*Nightingale has lost 400 life points*  
*Star 3500 life points. Nightingale 400 life points.  
Star: I set 1 s/t. End my turn.  
Nightingale: You fool! You left your monster in the open for attack. Now I shall win this! Go 5 God Dragon and rid the field of this *says in a disgusted tone* Hero.  
*Star looks up with tears in her eyes while Yugi watches in shock*  
Nightingale: it's finally over!  
Star(Laughs) : You forgot my facedown card, Nightingale. Now it's going to cost you big time. This is for all my friends!  
*Nightingale has a mortified look on his face and starts stuttering* "B..b..b..but you have nothing to stop me! I am Nightingale, I am the dark!  
*Star looks at Nightingale stone faced* I activate Magic Cylinder! You take 5000 life points. I take the game.  
Nightingale: Nooooooooo!  
*Star says with a sigh of relief* I did it..I finally won. *Star then collapses and everything goes to dark*


	18. Chapter 18: What happens Now?

Chapter 18: What Now?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh gx characters or the crest of light.

Star's POV:

I woke up I recognized where I was but, I wasn't sure where I was. Then I saw two familiar faces Kasey and Dark Magician Girl.

I asked Kasey "Where am I? What happened? Last thing I remember was defeating Nightingale everything after that is blurry.

Kasey said "Let me explain. You see after the duel you passed out because you used up almost all of your energy but thanks to the crest instead of going to the shadows you were brought to the duel monster spirit."

I said with tears in my eyes "You mean I'm never going to see my friends again, I'm stuck here forever never to be seen or heard of again. Wait a minute, what about Jaden? Is he ok?"

Kasey said "Don't worry Jaden is fine he's back in the real world and breathing."

I said still crying "That's good but now I'm never going to talk or see him again."

Dark Magician Girl said "No, you'll see him again. Are you forgetting his special power he can see, hear, and communicate with duel monster spirits? "

Kasey said "Yeah. And you're not stuck here forever you're only going to remain here until your energy has regenerated."

I asked "What happened to my body?"

Kasey said "Your body is still in the real world but, it's in a coma and the king of games is keeping an eye on it for you."

I asked "How long do you think it will take for my energy to come back? How am I going to communicate with Jaden if I'm not a duel monster card?" Just as I said that I heard winged kuriboh.

I turned around and said "Winged Kuriboh what are you doing here?"

Kasey said "I'll answer your first question. My guess is that it could take about a month for your energy to return. Second of all, Winged Kuriboh is here to help you communicate with Jaden."

Jaden's POV (Slifer red dorm):

I heard Winged Kuriboh calling me.

I asked "What is it buddy?" After that I started to hear a voice that sounded a lot like Star's saying "Jaden can you hear me?"

I said "Yeah. Where are you?" Just as I said that a ghostly image of Star appeared in front of me.

Star said "I'm in the Duel Monster Spirit World with Winged Kuriboh that's how I am able to communicate with you."

I said "Cool! By the way Star thanks for saving me from the shadows. Also how long are you going to be stuck in the duel monster spirit world?"

Star said "You're welcome but I couldn't have done it without your Flame Wingman. I'll give you your cards back as soon as I return. And according to Kasey I should only be here for about a month."

I said "Sweet I knew those cards would come in handy. And I can't wait to see you again. Well you know what I mean."

Star giggled and said "Yeah, Well I'm tired talk to you later."

I said "Ok talk to you later."

Star's POV:

I said "Thanks Winged Kuriboh." I turned to Kasey and Dark Magician Girl and asked "Where am I going to sleep?"

Dark Magician Girl said "You'll be staying in the spellcasters' district with me now let's get you to sleep."

Author's Note:

Hey guys what do you think should happen next. I'm going to end the fan fiction once Star has returned to the real world.

Star: Do you really have to Icy?

Icy: Yeah but you'll be in all my future fanfics and I have something special in mind if it works out you might meet a female Jaden.

Star: Alright.

Icy: By the way please check Zorcandpals' Jaden Motou story it's awesome.

Star: Leave your thought on what should happen next and Icy will try to respond to your comments if you do. See you next time.

Icy: You heard the girl.

Icy: I have an idea for the next chapter Kaiba and Mokuba are coming in.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Mokuba's POV:

We received word from Yugi that the duel between Star and Nightingale was over. Star won, not like I didn't expect that she would win. I told the Chancellor to tell the students to forget about the incident.

I said "Well Chancellor looks like I made a big deal about nothing. Sorry."

The Chancellor said "No need to be upset . Why don't you just head back to Kaiba Corp?"

I said "Yeah I'll do that." I left for the plane to take me back to Domino City. When I arrived I was shocked to see Yugi talking to my brother.

Yugi said "Kaiba it's good that Nightingale is gone, but aren't you worried about Star?"

Seto answered "Yugi. I don't care about Nightingale. Had I known he was crazy, I'd of sent him back to Domino City. My only concern is that you tell me where Star is. I don't need a lawsuit on my hands."

Yugi said "I'd tell you but, you wouldn't believe me."

Seto said "When has that stopped you from saying your crazy theories before?"

Yugi said "They aren't theories they are fact, whether you believe them or not." Then before Seto said anything he noticed that I had come in.

He said "No wonder Mokuba is always going on. You've been filling his head with this nonsense for far too long!"

I said as Yugi turned around "Seto honestly at first I thought the same thing but, after past experiences I'm with Yugi."

He said "Mokuba you're just believing his stories because he repeats them over and over again. You and I are the normal ones, not that Spiky haired pipsqueak."

Yugi stood up frustrated and said "Very well if you don't want to listen you may just have to say goodbye to your Star student."

Seto said "What! Is that a threat?"

Yugi just continued to walk away when I said "Wait Yugi tell me I'll believe what you say I don't want to lose Star." Yugi saw that I was being honest and said "I'll tell if your brother doesn't mind."

Seto said "Well you can go ahead and fill his head with whatever. I have a corporation to run. Mokuba I expect you in my office when you're through with him."

I said "Ok Seto." Yugi and I stepped outside and Yugi told me "Mokuba, Star is in the duel monster spirit world and the only way for you to contact her is through Jaden Yuki." I waved Yugi off and went back to my brother's office.

My brother said coldly ": I thought I told you when Yugi starts talking crazy to just smile and wave."

I said "Seto you may not believe what Yugi says but when it comes to Star I'm open to anything."

Seto said "I know how you feel about Star. But think rationally. I just need to send a search party to find her."

I said with tears in my eyes "Seto you need to think outside of the box. Yugi said Star is in the duel monsters spirit world."

Seto said "Mokuba, I want to ask you a question. *Seto gets up and walks over to a map*"

I said "What's your question?"

Seto said "*Kaiba points to the map* what is this?"

I said rudely "Earth."

Seto said "Correct. And I just want you to do me one thing."

I asked "What? Do you want me to go tell Yugi he's an idiot?"

Seto said "No. He proves that almost every day. I want you to point to where this Spirit World is located."

I said "I don't know but…"

Seto said "You don't know. Do you know why you can't locate it?"

I said "No but…"

Seto said "The reason why is because, it's all in Yugi's head. You are just being pulled into what you want to believe is real."

I said "Maybe but you don't have any proof that it doesn't exist."

Seto said "I have reason that's why. I know how to think clearly and not let my mind get cluttered with fantasy stuff! Mokuba it's time you stop living in a dream."

I said "I know it exist and I know how to get proof."

Seto said "I knew that I should never of let you hang around Yugi. Tell me what this proof you speak of is?"

I said "I can't at least not now according to Yugi only Jaden Yuki can contact her."

Seto said "What a coincidence. So you're telling me that Yugi can't tell you how to get there and now you need someone else? Think about it Mokuba!"

I said "Seto think about the name it's called the duel monster spirit world. Only duel monsters can go there."

Seto said "Mokuba I'm trying to be a brother here, and you keep making it hard. If you really need to, go and do what needs to be done. Then I can come and tell you how much smoke and mirrors they used."

I said "Seto if it's all smoke and mirrors how does Yugi change when he duels."

Seto said "Mokuba what are you talking about? He doesn't change at all."

I said "Seto if you don't see this then I think your blind to the obvious. Didn't you ever notice that Yugi seems to get taller, more confidant, and a deeper voice?"

Seto said "Mokuba anyone can stand on the edge of their shoes and talk deeper. Confidence is just a shadow of sacredness. You need to realize that everything can be explained. You have no proof, so until you can please go and tell Yugi to lay off the fairy tales."

I said "I can get proof during spring break. I'll bring Jaden here and he'll prove Star is in the Spirit World."

Star: Icy what are you planning next?

Icy: I'd tell you but I might spoil the next chapter.

Star (with puppy eyes): Come on you can tell Mokuba at least.

Icy: Fine just don't use those puppy eyes on me (Whisper, whisper, whisper)

Mokuba: That's amazing that will definitely prove to Seto that the spirit world is real.

Seto: We'll see


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Alexis Rhodes POV: Back at duel academy

I said to my friend Jaden "Hey Jay any idea what happened to Star?"

Jaden said "Yeah but, if I told you wouldn't believe me."

I said "Just tell me."

Jaden said "She's in the duel monster's spirit world and only I can speak to her."

I said "Ok, prove it."

Jaden said "Ok ask me a question to ask Star." Jaden noticed Star's ghostly form appear next to him.

Out of POV:

Star said "Hey Jay. What going on?"

Jaden said "Hey Star. I'm trying to explain to Alexis where you are."

Star said "Good Luck."

Alexis said "Jay who are you talking to?"

Jaden said "I'm talking to Star."

Alexis said "Really? Well ask Star if she is coming back anytime soon because after spring break its final exams." Then before Jaden could say anything Chazz came up the friends.

Chazz said "Oh look it's the geek patrol."

Alexis said "What do you want Chazz?"

Chazz said "Oh you didn't hear the announcement?"

Alexis asked "What announcement?"

Chazz said ""Professor Crowler has called all students to the Assembly Chamber for a big announcement."

Alexis asked "When?"

Chazz said rudely "Right now."

Jaden said "Then, why aren't you there Chazz?"

Chazz said: "Because, I already know what's going to happen. I just don't want others to miss out."

Alexis said "Let's go Jaden."

Jaden said "Yeah."

Star said "I wonder what the announcement is?"  
Jaden said "I don't know. By the way when are you going to be back?"

Star said "Let me get back to you on that." Jaden nodded and continued to the assembly hall.

Spirit World Star's POV:

I turned to Kasey and Dark Magician Girl and asked "How much longer do you think?"

Kasey said "At this rate, by the end of next week just in time for spring break."

I said "Alright!" I turned to Dark Magician Girl I saw she had a sad look on her face.

I asked "Dark Magician Girl why are you so sad?"

She said "Because I don't want you to leave then I won't have anyone to talk to."

I said "Don't worry I can still talk to you."

I noticed that she perked up and said "You promise?"

I said "You bet."

Kasey said "That's good but, Star just remember you still have responsibilities."

I said "I know."

Meanwhile back at Duel Academy:

Jaden finally made it to the assembly hall out of breath.

He said "Phew! Alexis and I just made it."

I appeared beside Jaden again and said "BOO! I'm back."

Jaden said "Don't scare me like that. So what's the answer?"

I said "Kasey says I'll be back by the end of the week just in time for spring break."

Jaden said "Sweet, now let's find out what this announcement is."

The Chancellor stood up and said "Settle down everyone. I know you're all excited for spring break but has an important announcement to make."

stood up and said "Children as you may know Nightingale hasn't been seen for a while. We don't know where he is or what he's doing. However, he was the best student in this school that we've had. In light of what happened we need a new top student. Therefore, after the break we will have a new contest to see who's the #1 student in the school."

Alexis and Jaden realized Chazz had walked in.

Chazz said ""Dr. I think that the way it should go is that only the top 10 from each Dorm participate. Why let the weaklings get involved?"

Everyone gave Chazz a nasty look.

Crowler said "Chazz that's all and good but there's a problem. Seto Kaiba will be here and he's running the tournament. So if you want to talk to him be my guest."

Chazz said ""Kaiba's coming here?!"

Crowler said "Yes Kaiba's coming here. *looks around* All of you better be on your best behavior. Chazz if you want to try to argue your point with him, good luck. That's a fight you'll never win. Chazz, to talk to Kaiba you need to have more than arrogance. You need class and to be respectful. If you need me to come with you I will."

Chazz said ""Ok Crowler I would like your help. We can't let lower ranks getting into any of these tournaments when they're not in the same league."

Jaden shouted loudly "Well Chazz who is in the same league me and Star?"

Chazz said ""First of all Slifer slacker, Star got into Obelisk Blue by luck, nothing more. Secondly, I'm way above your league so you should go back to your dorms like a sad child sitting out while others have fun."

Crowler said ""Very good Chazz. Jaden you should leave this to the big kids. You might get hurt. Star can try but her condition doesn't look good at all. (Sarcastically) What a pity she had more potential than you and Joey Wheeler combined."

Alexis shouted " all of us can tell you're being sarcastic."

Crowler said "But why would I ever do that?"

Alexis said " I remember what you said when Star first came to obelisk blue."

Crowler said "What did I supposedly say?"

Alexis said "You said start quote what is this tiny shrimp of a slacker doing here? End quote.

Crowler said "I said no such thing Miss. Rhodes!"

Alexis said "You did I happen to have it on tape."

Crowler said "I admit I did say that. That tiny Slifer Slacker doesn't even deserve to be here in the first place." Everyone gasped loudly.

The Chancellor said "Well, all of you should head back to class now."

Crowler said "Mr. Princeton speak with me before dinner." Chazz nodded and left.

Alexis said "I can't believe Crowler. Star is an amazing duelist no matter what anyone says."

Jaden said to Alexis "Awesome job Lex you stuck it to Crowler."

I said "Yeah thanks Alexis."

Alexis said "Jaden did you just hear Star?"

Jaden said "Yeah."

Alexis rubbed her eyes and saw my ghostly figure beside Jaden.

Jaden said "Well Lex looks like you can see her too now. I'll leave you two to chat."

Later that Night in Alexis' dorm:

I asked Alexis "Alexis did you mean all that stuff you said to Crowler?"

Alexis said "Yeah, why are you so surprised?"

I said with tears starting to form "Because what Crowler and Chazz said is true I don't deserve to be in the same dorm as you."

Alexis said "What makes you say that?"

I said with tons of tears coming down my cheeks "I lost my first duel at against Nightingale."

Alexis said "Don't think about that you kicked his butt when you dueled him in Domino City."

I said "How do you know about that?"

She said "Jaden told me."

I said "Wow from what I remember he lost his duel against Nightingale and got sent to the shadows."

She said "That's true but he said when he woke up the King of Games told him the play by play of the duel." Just after she said that her PDA went off it was a video message from Jaden.

The video said "Hey Lex can you and Star meet me by the lighthouse at 7:00?"

Alexis said "Let's go Star. I think what Jaden has to say is important."

I said "Yeah."

7:15 PM Lighthouse:

Alexis and I finally got to the lighthouse.

Jaden said "Lex, why are you and Star late?"

Alexis said "Getting pass Obelisk Blue Security isn't easy you know."

Jaden said "Whatever, I got some info when Star gets back they're putting her back in Slifer Red."

Alexis asked "Why?"

Jaden said "Two reasons. One is because Star has been gone for too long so she missed a lot. Two is because Crowler pulled some strings."

Alexis said "Uh! Crowler is a jerk."

The End

Star: Wow icy it took Alexis that long to notice it?

Icy: Yup

Star: So what's going to happen next?

Icy: In the next chapter you're coming back and Chazz is going to talk to Kaiba.

Star: That's going to be interesting two arrogant people are going to talk. Anyways guys please leave your thoughts and reviews. See ya next time.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own the Crest of Light or the Yugioh GX. I only own my OC.

Last day before Spring Break: Jaden's POV

I said as Star appeared next to me "Hey Star so is today the day?"

Star said overly peppy "Yup."

I asked, "How exactly is this going to happen?"

She said, "Well from what Kasey told me I'm going to have to chant something. And she told me that you and Alexis need to be at the old abandoned dorm for me to appear."

I said, "Ok so I'll go get Alexis and bring her to the old dorm in about 1 hour?"

Star said "Yeah that sounds good. See you then."

I said, "You got it."

1 hour later at the old abandoned dorm: Star's POV

I saw Jaden and Alexis coming and I said, "What took you so long?"

Alexis said, "Did you forget it's against the rules to come here?"

I said "Sorry I forgot."

Alexis said, "It's ok so come on."

I said, "Right." I started to chant something and then there was a huge flash of light and I was back. I said "Finally."

Then I passed out and Jaden and Alexis brought me to the nurse. When I woke up Jaden and Alexis were looking right at me.

I asked Jaden "What happened?"

Alexis answered, "You got back from the spirit world and you used up a lot of energy."

I said, "I remember. What now?"

Jaden said, "Now you need to go see the chancellor and Mokuba."

I asked, "Why does Mokuba care about me some much?"

Alexis giggled and said "Isn't it obvious he's in love with you."

I said "He is but, why?"

Alexis said, "Only he can answer that."

I said, "Ok so lets go."

Time skip 30 minutes. Setting Chancellor Sheppard's office

Alexis, Jaden and I finally got to the Chancellor's office.

I said "Chancellor Sheppard I'm back."

Then I saw Mokuba and said "Hi Mokuba." The young boy came rushing towards me.

I said, "Mokuba I guess you're excited to see me."

He said, "I was worried about you."

I said "Mokuba can I talk to you privately for a minute?"

The chancellor said "Star, you and Mokuba can talk later. I need to have a serious chat with you."

I said "Yes, Sir."

The chancellor said "Mr. Mokuba, Alexis, Jaden can you step outside so I can talk to Star alone?" All three of them nodded their heads.

I asked "Chancellor what did you want to talk to me about?"

The chancellor said, "I want to know where you have been. I also wanted to talk to you about a few things you missed."

I said, "If I told you where I was you wouldn't believe me."

The chancellor said "Star, ever since last year with the shadow riders nothing surprises me."

I said, "Ok, I was in the duel monster's spirit world."

The chancellor said, "I figured as much. Jaden wouldn't stop telling me that you were there."

I asked, "What were the other things you wanted to tell me?"

The chancellor said, "I wanted to tell you two more things. One is that you have been brought down to Slifer Red because of how absent you've been lately."

I said, "I know Jaden told me."

The chancellor said "Very well. The second thing I wanted to tell you that when you get back from Spring Break we will be having a tournament to see who is the best in school but, I'm not sure if you should or will participate."

I asked "Why?"

He said, "I don't think you should participate because of everything you've been through lately. I think you should stay out of the tournament."

I asked annoyed "Who told you that Dr. Crowler?"

He said sheepishly, "No, I thought of it myself."

I said "Uh-huh."

He said, "Fine Dr. Crowler did tell me that but I have to agree with him."

I asked "Why?"

He said, "Because you have been through a lot lately, you've missed a lot of work, and you need to make all of it up".

I said "Ok."

He said, "I'm glad you agree. Now why don't you go talk to your friends they should be at lunch."

I said "Yes, sir"

Lunchroom:

I finally got to lunch and I saw my friends Jaden, Alexis, and Mokuba. I walked over and sat down next to Jaden.

Jaden noticed a sad look on my face and asked "Hey Star, why are you looking so dim?"

Alexis said "Jaden that's not funny."

Jaden said "Sorry. Seriously Star what's wrong?"

I said, "I don't want to talk about it."

Chazz came over and said, "I can tell you exactly why Star isn't talking about it."

Jaden said obliviously annoyed "How would you know that Chazz?"

Chazz said, "I overheard Crowler talking to the Chancellor and Crowler. Crowler has suggested to the Chancellor to take Star out of the tournament for a number of reasons." *Chazz said with a smile*

Alexis asked, "What reasons would those be?"

Chazz said "One is Star was gone for so long she has tons to catch up on. The other reason is because they don't think she's well enough. As of my reasoning, it's because Star was scared about-facing actual duelists and hid. She's a slacker just like you Slifer Slacker."

Mokuba said "Quiet Chazz!" Everyone was shocked about how he reacted. I was the most surprised but Alexis wasn't surprised at all. I couldn't believe that Mokuba was standing up for me.

Chazz said "You! You're the reason this nobody is even IN this dorm! If it weren't for you pulling strings on your brother, she would never have made it here. Face it, she's nothing but 3rd rate."

Mokuba said with a smirk "Really so you're saying you could've beat Nightingale."

Chazz said, "Nightingale was the best duelist I've known other than Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba themselves. I wouldn't just challenge him unless I was very sure I could beat him. Speaking of which, Star where is Nightingale? You were the last one to see him and after your duel he went missing and yet you're here."

I started to freak out and said "Uh-oh! Oh look at the time I got to get back to my dorm. See you later." I bolted out of the lunchroom and went to my dorm room. I finally got back to my room and I started to calm down.

Meanwhile back at the lunchroom everyone couldn't believe how fast I ran.

Chazz said *looks at Star's friends* "Looks like you guys don't know everything do you?" *thinks to self that now he has something to drive Star out of the Academy*

Jaden and Alexis said "Mokuba you go check on Star. We'll handle Chazz."

Mokuba said "Ok."

Alexis said "Chazz you need to mind your own business. And if you lay a hand on Star we'll tell Chancellor Sheppard you were abusing a fellow student."

Chazz said, "I never said I was going to do anything to her. I'm making it known that I will find out what happened that night. Be aware I'm not the only one in school that is questioning about what happened."

Jaden said "Yeah right you are going to tell Crowler and get Star kicked out of Duel Academy."

Chazz said, "She'll only get kicked if she is hiding something. Face it Jaden, either I or someone else will report to the Chancellor about Star's behavior."

Back in Star's room:

I was crying and asking Kasey "Kasey What do I do if people start asking me about what happened to Nightingale? What if Chazz find out and tells Crowler or the Chancellor? If they find out I'll get kicked for sure."

Kasey said "Star, calm down nobody going to ask."

I said, "But Chazz did."

Kasey said, "True but Chazz is just nosy."

I said, "I know but I'm scared that other kids are going to ask." I heard a knock on the door and closed the mind link between Kasey and I. I went to open the door and Mokuba was standing there.

He asked, "Can I come in?"

I said "Yeah but why?"

He said "I wanted to check on you after you ran what looked like 200 miles per hour."

I said "I'm scared Mokuba."

He asked "Scared about what?"

I said "Telling Chazz or anyone else about what happened."

He asked, "What did happen?"

I said "I'll tell you this its something that will get me in huge trouble."

He asked, "Well what is it?"

I said, "I'm not telling anyone. On the other hand thanks for standing up for me."

Mokuba blushed and said, "You're welcome. Chazz is just a nosy jerk. If you ever need someone to talk to just ask me. I got to go back to Domino see you during break."

I said, "Wait! Mokuba I was wondering do you have a crush on me?"

He asked, "How did you find out?"

I said "Two things Alexis and you make it kind of obvious. But you know it can't be you can age and I can't. That and your brother would probably kill you."

He said "I guess you're right but we can still be friend right?

I said, "You bet." Mokuba left and headed back to Kaiba Corp. I stayed in my dorm until class started. I avoided Jaden, Alexis, and the other students. I didn't want to but I was too afraid to talk to them because I didn't want to answer the question.

END OF CHAPTER! (Chuggaaconroy reference.)

Star: Icy awesome job with the chapter.

Icy: Thanks you did an awesome job too.

Star: I like the chapter but what was with the cheesy joke?

Icy: Sorry Star but I just felt like that was something Jaden would say.

Star: Yeah I guess. Anyway guys leave your reviews and your thoughts on the cheesy joke.

Icy: You heard the lady. The reviews help but the next is set in motion, so no suggestions for the next chapter. If you want to help I started a new Digimon fanficion and I need help with that. PM me your ideas. I'm going to try and finish the fanficion before the end of month so check back often. See you next time and don't forget to let your star shine.

Star: ICY that was more like cheesy.

Icy: Sorry Star I couldn't help it.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own the Crest of Light or the Yugioh GX. I only own my OC.

Time: First day of spring break. Location: Domino City

Alexis POV:

It was finally spring break but something was bothering me. I was remembering what Chazz said, "Looks like you guys don't know everything." I was curious about what happened I was at the park when I saw Star sitting under a large tree.

I yelled "Hey Star! How are you?" As soon as she saw me she started run.

I was thinking to myself "What's wrong does she think I'm mad at her or something?" I chased after her but, I couldn't catch up then she ran into Jaden who I was expecting him wondering the same thing I was.

Jaden said "Hey Lex!" I noticed that Star looked like she had just seen a ghost.

I ran over to her and said, "Star, what's wrong?"

She said, "I don't want to talk about."

I said, "It's obvious something is bothering you and Jaden and I want to know if we can help."

Star said "No you can't this is something I have to deal with on my own."

Jaden said "Star tell us we're not letting you go until you tell us what's wrong."

Star said, "Fine, but you are probably going to regret asking."

I asked quite puzzled "Why?"

She said with tears forming in her eyes "I didn't want to tell you but, I'm not going back to Duel Academy after break." Jaden and I gasped loudly and asked together "Why not?"

Star said "I don't want to talk about right now I'll tell you later meet me at 6:00 at my house ok?" Jaden and I nodded in agreement and left Star alone.

Mokuba's POV:

I went up to my brother's office to tell him I was back. I said as I walked into my brother's office "Hey Seto, I'm back."

Seto said ""Mokuba what have you to tell me about Star?"

I said, "Star's back from the spirit world but, something seems to be bothering her and she refuses to tell me."

Seto said, "Could it be because she is as annoyed with Yugi as I am for filling your head with fantasy thoughts?"

I laughed sarcastically and said, "No, it has to do with Nightingale."

Seto said "What about Nightingale?"

I said, "I don't know, something about what happened to him the night of their duel."

Seto said, "Well find out what it is, otherwise tell her there might be some action that needs to be taken."

I asked, "Why do you care about her so much? The only other person you ever treat like this is me."

Seto said, "The reason is because I have a missing duelist I need to find. Star's the only one who knows what happened. So as far as I'm concerned she can either come to me and explain, or I'll go there."

I asked, "Go where?"

Seto said "Duelist Academy of course."

I asked, "Why? The last place Nightingale was seen was where Star beat Joey."

Seto said annoyed "I'm not going to find him, I'm going to find Star. Why would I go anywhere but to the last person who saw him?"

I said, "I think you're worried about Star."

Seto said "Didn't I send you somewhere? Now go, I have something to do."

I said annoyed "Fine, but I still think you're worried about Star. You are going to have to talk to Star yourself, she told me to stay out of it."

Seto said, "Fine then I have no choice. You stay here and make sure things go well. I am getting to the bottom of this."

I said, "Do you know where she is? And according to your schedule you have a meeting soon."

Seto said, "I'll find her. As for the meeting, you'll take my place."

I said, "Fine but who is your meeting with anyways?"

Seto said "Just some heads of other companies in Japan. You've been enough meetings to know how to take care of things."

Star's POV:

I felt like someone or something was watching me. Then, I recognized the voice it was Nightingale's.

The voice said "Hello my dear Star."

I said "Ni…ghtingale what you doing here?"

He said, "I would like to thank you."

I asked, "Thank me for what banishing you to the shadow realm."

He said ""Thank you for freeing me." Your victory has broken me free and has given me an actual life, a purpose. If it weren't for you, I would still be going around taking people's souls. But you have defeated me and cast out the evil that was in my heart. Thank you so much." *starts crying*

I said, "You're making no sense. Why were you taking all those soul anyways?"

He said, "Remember when I said I was born from the Shadow realm?"

I said, "Yeah and that you're a descendant of Marik."

He said, ""That wasn't me doing the talking. That was the evil that I was born out of. It enslaved me to its will. But you have broken me free."

I said, "So you're saying basically it was Yami Marik controlling you?"

He said, "To answer your first question in a way yes. But you broke the hold that he had on me. Now he's forever banished and I was let go."

I asked, "What happened to you? Why did the evil want the power of my crest?"

He said "It wanted to harness its energy for its own purpose. I can't remember anything more than that. After I was broken free I was granted a chance to talk to you in this form to try asking for your forgiveness. Only then will I be able to return to that world. I'm truly sorry for everything you and your friends were put through, and I hope to be able to get forgiveness."

I said, "I forgive you but I'm not sure if it's a good idea for you to go back to Duel Academy because my friends hold grudges. They might think you came back to harm me. "

He said, ""I hope that you can help me get their forgiveness. Especially Jaden's. I'm terribly sorry for what I did and I'll do anything to get their forgiveness" *falls to knees crying*

I said, "I'm about as useful as a pillow."

He said *looks up with tears* "Is there anyone that you can get to come talk to them that would be easier if just them?"

I said, "Maybe Yami?"

He said, "I don't know if he would ever talk to me. I bet even Yugi hates me."

I said, "I guess I could tell them."

He said in a scared voice, "Th...they're coming here? All of them?"

I said, "Yeah, just not to talk about you."

He said, "What should I do? I should leave!"

I said "Calm down. The reason why they are coming over isn't you."

He said, "But once they see me, I'm dead. I should never of come back...I'm sorry for what I did."

I said, "Are you forgetting only I can see you? Like I said the reason why they are coming over has nothing to do with you!"

He said, ""Then why are they coming over?"

I said, "They are coming over because I need to tell them something."

He said, "Oh ok. So do you want me to leave?"

I said, "No, just when they are here don't say anything. Ok?"

He said, ""Ok" *walks over to a corner and sits down*

I heard a knock on the door I asked myself "Who in the world could that be?" I looked through the peephole on my door I was shocked to see who it is it was Seto Kaiba. I opened the door and said "Hi Mr. Kaiba. What are you doing here?"

He said, ""I'm going to get right down to it. You are a suspect in the disappearance of Nightingale and until you can prove to me otherwise, you're coming with me."

I said, "Great the one question that I don't want to answer but fine."

Seto said "Fine? You think this is "Give Star what she wants" school? No. This isn't Star's school. This is my school. You're going to come with me and that's final."

I said, "I said I would." I gave Nightingale's spirit a look saying come with me because if I go down you're going down with me." Nightingale hopped up and headed in my direction.

Seto said, "Stop trying to feel sorry for yourself. You are acting guilty, so it's a surprise I'm not throwing you out of the Academy already." Seto dragged me out the door to his limo that was headed to Kaiba Corp. no doubt.


End file.
